Please Don't
by R0KI
Summary: Russia decided Latvia is finally ready to have the same treatment as his brothers. Rated M for smut....


Russia/Latvia is my OTP for Hetalia, so it just seemed right for me to write my first legit sex-fic with this pairing. If you want to know what happens with Estonia in this fic, I have it written and posted on here already (titled: Protect Him).

Thanks to Audrey for litening to me talk about this fic all the time as if it were my child.

~I don't own Hetalia. If I did, Russia/Latvia would be very clearly canon and US/UK would be all over the place~

* * *

Today hadn't been a good day for the smallest Baltic country. He had started the day by burning Ivan's breakfast, so he had kept Ivan waiting while Toris made it again. For the rest of the day, he could feel Ivan watching him, causing him to shake even more than usual and mess up even more than usual as well.

Now that the day was over, all he wanted to do was go to his room and sleep, once he knew Ivan was asleep of course.

He heard footsteps behind him as he walked to his room and knew who it was from the pace of the steps.

_He's just heading to his room,_ Raivis told himself. But he knew it wasn't true and if he tried to prevent it, it would only be worse.

He felt one of Ivan's large hands come down on his head, stopping Raivis in his tracks.

"Ne, little Latvia, why are you so small?" Shivers ran over Raivis at the sound of the larger nation's voice.

"R-Russia-san," he began. "Please don't."

Ivan gripped his hair and yanked the Baltic's head back. Raivis gasped as his eyes began to water. He blinked a few times to see Ivan's violet eyes staring coldly into his own.

When Ivan bent down to kiss him, Raivis was forced to bend even father back, leaving him with two options: he could accept the kiss and remain on his feet or he could attempt to hold off the Russian and most likely end up on the ground. He knew he did not want to end up on the ground, so he was left with only one option.

Raivis relaxed his jaw and allowed Ivan to thrust his tongue into his mouth, running over everything it could reach. Raivis sometimes wondered why Ivan did this. What did he want?

His hands reached up to his hair, struggling to untangle the Russian's hand. But instead, Ivan just pulled him further down to the ground and twisted the smaller nation around.

Raivis let out a gasp of pain as he fell to his knees, looking up at Ivan.

"You know what to do by now little Latvia," he said, the same sadistic smile he always wore spreading wider across his face.

Reluctantly, hands shaking even worse than normal, Raivis undid the front of Ivan's pants and took the larger nation's length into his mouth, all the time aware of the hand still wound tightly into his hair.

It wasn't long until Ivan made use of the grip he had on the Baltic's hair. He began to pull Ravas's head forwards and backwards at an even faster pace, causing the smaller nation to whimper in pain. When Raivis tried to pull away completely, Ivan used both hands to hold his head in place.

"Finish it," Ivan ordered him. "Just like this."

Tears running down his cheeks, Raivis did as he was told. When he heard a moan from the larger nation as Ivan came in his mouth, Raivis tried to pull away, but Ivan continued to hold him there.

"Get me hard again," he said, his grip tightening threateningly on Raivis's hair.

Raivis looked up at him, confused through the tears still flooding his eyes. Ivan had never done this before. He swallowed what was already in his mouth and shook his head.

Ivan pulled Raivis to his feet by his hair and smiled at him. "What's wrong Latvia? You work for me, ne~? Why are you refusing me?"

Before Raivis had a chance to respond, however, the sound of approaching footsteps began to echo down the hall.

Ivan swore and dragged Raivis across the hall. "I need you to be very quiet now Raivis," he whispered in the boy's ear. "Once I'm done here, we'll finish our little game."

Raivis was so shocked to hear his real name spoken out loud by Ivan that he didn't even realize the gravity of what the Russian had said until the door was shut again. Pushing himself to his knees–he was shaking with such a renewed vigor, he knew standing would be impossible–Raivis made his way to the door in an attempt to hear what was happening.

"Estonia, what are you doing down this hall so late at night?" Ivan was saying. He said the next part so quietly, Raivis almost missed it: "Do you _need_ me?"

"No, it's not that," Eduard said, sounding flustered. "I just thought I heard someone down here with you." A pause. "Is Lithuania in your room?"

"Would you be jealous if he was?"

There was a small 'thud' on the other side of the door and Eduard let out a gasp.

"You're so cute when you're after me Ed-kun," Russia said. There was another pause, Raivis was given the time to think about how Russia also called Eduard by his real name.

"Russia-san I-" Raivis heard his brother gasp again before whimpering quietly.

"You love it Ed-kun," Ivan said roughly.

There was another sound of a struggle before Eduard spoke again: "Russia-san, put me down!"

Ivan laughed. "But if I did that, you would just go save your little brother from me."

"Latvia? You have Latvia in there? No!" But the middle Baltic's voice, along with Ivan's footsteps, was dimming as the two moved down the hall.

After one final "LATVIAAAAAA!" Raivis was left in silence, shut in Ivan's room. He was scared about what was happening

He didn't know what to do. Now that Ivan was gone, Raivis was able to take in what was happening to him. And what was going to happen to Eduard? It was too much uncertainty. Raivis's vision blurred as tears filled his eyes, dropping on to the ground.

A few minutes later, Ivan's footsteps could be heard in the hall again. Raivis got to his feet and moved as far away from the door as he could, wiping the tears away from his eyes. As the door began to swing open, he felt the back of his legs hit something hard and he fell backwards onto Ivan's bed.

"Kolkolkol, are you really that eager little Latvia?" Ivan said, shutting the door behind him. "I expected you to have run away."

In truth, running away hadn't even occurred to the small nation. But at this point Ivan was standing next to his bed, his hands on Raivis's shoulders, and the boy knew exactly what was going to happen.

Raivis reached up and buried his face in Ivan's coat, crying. "Russia-san, I'm scared."

Ivan smiled and lifted Raivis's face up to look at him. "Tas ir labi mazuli, man būs viegli. (It's okay little one, I'll be gentle.)"

Raivis wiped his eyes with his wrists and met the larger nation's gaze. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Ivan had spoken to him in Latvian, in his own language!

There was also something about the way Ivan looked at him that was different from the cold look he was used to. The look from out in the hall had been replaced by one that seemed to be between the sadistic Ivan that Raivis knew and an Ivan that actually cared about the Baltic.

Ivan bent down until his lips met Raivis's own. This kiss, like the way Ivan was looking at him, was different than the in the hall.

"Russia-san," Raivis said when he pulled back to breath.

Ivan didn't reply, he just pulled Raivis back in towards him and kissed him again.

After a few seconds, Raivis felt Ivan's tongue dart across his bottom lip. He was asking for permission, not forcing it. Curious, Raivis parted his lips slightly.

Raivis's heart skipped a few beats when Ivan's tongue pushed its way into his mouth. There was enough of that same roughness that the Baltic had learned to fear to cause Raivis to pull back.

"It's a kiss," Ivan said with a chuckle, still very close to Raivis's face. "You're supposed to enjoy it. We haven't actually done anything yet."

He closed this distance between their lips again and his hands moved down to Raivis's shirt, undoing each button as quickly as he could without startling the younger nation and discarding it off on to the floor. Ivan broke the kiss and stood back up, taking off his own jacket and shirt.

Raivis moved a few inches back on the bed, curling himself into a ball and hugging his legs, not watching the larger man undress. After a few moments, he felt Ivan's strong hands uncurling him and pushing him back on the bed.

Ivan was on top of him now, kissing all of Raivis's bare torso. Any piece of skin that wasn't being sucked, kissed, bitten, or licked by Ivan was occupied by hands. Ivan seamed to want to take in every inch of the smaller country. When he pushed himself up to look at his handy work, Raivis found himself almost missing the contact of the two bodies.

He arched his back to try and touch Ivan again, but Ivan just pulled himself down and began to undo the belt buckle around Raivis's waist. As he undid the belt, his fingers would occasionally brush against Raivis's hips, earning him gasps of surprise and want that only turned him on more.

Once Raivis was devoid of his pants and underwear, Ivan bent down over the boy's cock and smiled. "Now you're getting excited," he said, his breath playing on Raivis and only making him harder. "Maybe you'll be more like Ed-kun and less like Liet when it comes to this."

But Raivis hadn't heard what Ivan had said. All that registered with him was Ivan's warm breath torturing him. "Russia-san." He gasped as Ivan's tongue ran up and down his length a few times before moving back up along Raivis's chest.

After another brief moment where Ivan separated to shed the rest of his clothing, both of their faces were level with each other again. Ivan placed two fingers on Raivis's lips. "Open," he ordered.

Raivis opened his mouth, not even considering going against what Ivan was doing. He wasn't drunk, but Ivan almost seemed to be having drunken mood swings tonight. First he was violent, then he was almost gentle. Now he was going back to violent and Raivis didn't want to anger the large nation when he was in this kind of position.

"You should know what to do now," Ivan said, threateningly, having stuck both fingers in Raivis's mouth.

Ravias cringed slightly as the fingers forced themselves farther into his mouth. He could guess what Ivan wanted him to do, and he was suddenly more scared of the larger nation than he had ever been.

"Well?" Ivan asked as Raivis fell still.

Raivis shook his head, eyes closed tight.

The Russian laughed quietly. It was the kind of laugh that Raivis was most familiar with and it terrified him. He suddenly wanted to get away and run as fast as he could away from his boss. Unfortunantly, not only was he trapped underneath Ivan, he was completely paralyzed. He had leaned over the years that running or fighting Ivan was the worst thing to do. A part of him wondered if this hadn't been Ivan's goal the entire time.

Ivan pulled his fingers out of Raivis's mouth a dragged them down the teen's chest, earning him a gasp from the smaller male. "You belong to me, my dear little Latvia. I don't want you ever to forget that."

He inserted one finger into the smaller nation. Raivis curled away from Ivan, yelling from the pain inside of him. But his yells of pain became yells of pleasure as he felt Ivan continued to brush his fingers against a certain spot. Ivan continued to touch him, inserting his second finger and stretching Raivis out even more.

Raivis gasped as the fingers were withdrawn, feeling strangely empty. But when he saw Russia positioned at his entrance, he cringed and felt tears well up in his eyes. "R-Russia-san, please d-don't."

He saw Ivan smile, it was a terrible smile. He knew what the larger nation was going to say before he even opened his mouth. "You keep asking me not to Raivis, but I don't think you get it. I had to explain this to your slut of a brother as well; none of you get any say in this." Ivan bent down to whisper in his ear. "But you can keep saying it if you want. I love the sound of your voice when you're scared Raivis."

"Stop it!" Raivis managed to say. "Stop saying my name!"

Ivan laughed quietly in the Baltic's ear. "Does that bother you Raivis?" he asked and he buried himself inside the boy. Raivis screamed but Ivan did nothing to quiet him.

The worst part of the entire thing, Raivis found himself thinking, was not the pain. It wasn't Ivan saying his name out loud either. The worst part was how his body was reacting. As Ivan continued to thrust in to him, it began to feel better and better. He began to feel heat well up in the bottom of his stomach and started to lose any sense of what was happening outside of his own body. He heard his shouts turn to moans and it was all beyond his control.

He tried to speak, but Ivan just pulled him into a kiss. Raivis felt the heat inside of him building until he spilled himself on to his stomach, feeling Ivan do the same inside of him moments later.

Ivan pulled out of him and got off the bed without looking at the teenage boy. He began to dress in silence, not looking at the Baltic. Raivis curled into a ball, not daring to look at Ivan either.

"Why?" he finally said, quietly.

Ivan pulled his jacket on slowly before responding. "Because you were ready," he said, almost emotionlessly. "And this won't be the last time Raivis, I hope you're aware of this."

"Please don't," Raivis whispered as Ivan left the room.


End file.
